The Story of Sharpclaw
by Brambleheart of Sunclan
Summary: I was a human yesterday. Why do I have a long tail and paws today? Can Ricky suvive life in a forest where wolf packs rule and fight while he has somehow been trasformed into a wolf. Mind full of questions, watch him set off into an adventure. Please R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but i wish i did

Prologue

I was sitting in the forest. Asleep at the moment but not for long. An owl hooted in the distance. My eyes burst open. "That was the strangest nightmare I've ever had" I said looking around. Something wasn't right. I looked around again. Then I realized. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my house. Then everything came back in a blur.


	2. Alliances SkyPack

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but I sure wish I did.

Alliances

SkyPack

Leader - Thornfur- Dark brown He-Wolf with piercing yellow eyes

Deputy-Gorseeyes- Reddish Brown She-Wolf with eyes the same color as gorse.

Healer- Starspot- Light brown She-Wolf with spots that show like stars.

Fighters- Redfoot- Brown He-Wolf with red feet.

Hazeltail- Small She-Wolf with hazel colored tail.

Squirreltooth- Red He-Wolf with a taste for squirrel.

Blackfang- Large He-Wolf with Black Fangs.

Otterclaw-Small She-Wolf that is especially skilled at catching food in water.

Mooncaller- She-Wolf who howls to the moon.

Scarnose- Large battle worn He-Wolf completely devoted to his Pack.

Trainees- Beaverpup- Mentor-Hazeltail-He-Wolf

Bluepup-Mentor-Mooncaller-She-Wolf

Rockpup-Mentor-Scarnose-He-Wolf

Sharppup- Mentor-Redfoot-He-Wolf

Elder guards

Jaggedclaw- Old He-Wolf


	3. Alliances Sun Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Alliances

SunPack

Leader- Oakfoot-He-Wolf

Deputy-Mistpoppy-He-Wolf

Healer- Mousenose-She-Wolf

Fighters-Froststripe-He-Wolf

Blackseed-She-Wolf

Dreamfloower-She-Wolf

Sandpelt-He-Wolf

Willowwind-He-Wolf

Trainees-Fangpup-He-Wolf

Sorrelpup-SheWolf

Whitepup-She-Wolf

Spiderpup-He-Wolf

Elders

Volefoot-She-Wolf

Stonefang-He-Wolf


	4. Alliances StarPack

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

Alliances

StarPack

Leader-Longface-He-Wolf

Deputy-Littlefoot-She-Wolf

Healer-Redthroat-He-Wolf

Fighters-Gooseclaw-He-Wolf

Blacktail-She-Wolf

Mudpelt-She-Wolf

Darktail-He-Wolf

Moonpad-He-Wolf

Trainees-Dawnpup-She-Wolf

Elders-Starshine-She-Wolf

Redtooth-He-Wolf

Flamefur-He-Wolf


	5. Alliances DreadPack

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Alliances

DreadPack

Leaders-Deadjaw-She-Wolf

Deputy-Bloodpad-He-Wolf

Healer-Rowanpoppy-He-Wolf

Fighters-Bluepelt-She-Wolf

Falconscar -He-Wolf

Mousefoot -She-Wolf

Shrewstep -He-Wolf

Redpad-She-Wolf

Whitestripe-He-Wolf

Clawfrost-She-Wolf

Trainees-

Elders-Torneyes


	6. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Chapter 1

_Pitter-pat, pitter-pat__. Rain fell down at a steady pace._ _I let the events of today run wildly __through my mind:_

**Ricky Berlon was a normal average boy. He enjoyed normal things that all 12 year old boys like.**** He had just moved to Shelersville ****last week. His Father was in the military so, they moved around a lot. His Father had just been honorably discharged and had promised that they would settle down. Ricky was glad. Because of all the moving around he had never been able to meet friends. Here almost immediately he met two people**** who he considered friends. George and Alan Holly where the coolest kids in Shelersville. They had a club for Studying & Playing but**** to get in they had to pass an initiation test to be deemed cool enough to be friends. It was different for everyone.**** Usually it ****was challenge**** Ricky had asked them and they had said they would think about it. Meanwhile, in the Holly Household George and Alan where thinking. "You know that old lady**** who says she's a witch?" "The crazy lady who lives on 1435 Simmons Street?" "Yeah. You know**** I saw a ****new Garden Nome on her lawn****." "Well I guess we ****do need**** a present for mom's birthday****." Alan said looking at George mischievously. "Who needs to be initiated?" ****He**** said grinning.**** "Ricky Berlon." The ****next day at Shelersville Elementary ****School George and Alan met up with Ricky and told him his challenge. "To prove your cool enough to join our club you're going to have to prove that you're cunning, you have to take a Garden Nome from the garden of 1435 Simmons Street. "Fine". **


	7. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

Chapter 2

**Ricky Berlon sat on the**** Sidewalk across the street**** from House number 1435. The digital watch on his wrist read 9:59. The Holly twins said they'd meet him at 10:05. The way they had explained it to him the job sounded easy. Under the cover of da****rkness he could easily get over to the other side, grab the Garden Nome, and get back without being seen. When he had asked what to do if the old lady came out and saw him they had re****s****ponded**** "She barley ever leaves there" You'll be fine. His watch started beeping. It was 10:05. He looked up and saw George and Alan walking down the sidewalk towards him. They where each holding a box of eggs. "What are the eggs for?" Ricky asked. "The nearly impossible event that she sees you." Alan retorted****. "Alright, the street's clear. GO" George yelled. Ricky was across the street in a flash. He looked at the Garden Nome across the yard. It was time. He ran as fast as he could. That was his first mistake. He tripped over a hole in the ground and flew into the side of the house. He heard a light click on. Then a door open. That was a****ll he could hear before everything went black.**


	8. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

Chapter 3

**As Ricky slowly came to his senses his first thought was: I hope I'm not late, I gotta get ready for school. As his eyes focused he saw a little old woman standing over top of him. "Ah, ****your**** finally up" she said in a sweet little voice. She handed him a bowl of soup "Drink ****it ,**** you'll feel better****"**** He meant to say thank you but instead he said "Who are you? Where am I?" She smiled. "I am Lidia. This is my house, number 1435 Simmons street. **


	9. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Chapter 4

**"****Ricky, the only thing I want to know is why you wanted to take my Garden Nome." The little lady said. Ricky's jaw dropped open He was about to say How do you know my name? When the Lidia said "I know many things, your name being one of them. Now, why did you want my Nome?" "For my friends, they said they would give it back. She gave Ricky a big smile that made her wrinkles show signs of her age. "Would these friends happen to be George and Alan Holly?" "Yes." Ricky said ****baffled. "Oh Ricky, you like many others before you have been deceived by the Holly twins. They don't like your company, they like the company of the things you get them**_**."**_ ** Ricky sat in the kitchen chair and let the truth shine down on him. "I do know however" the witch continued "Know that you won't be able to go back to your normal life. I have some unfortunate news for you." She handed him a newspaper****. The Headline read: Unfortunate Car accident claims lives of Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Berlon.**

**A Note from the author: I had to do that. If I didn't Ricky would be conflicted between Pack life and human life. Don't Hate Me. Please read and review. Thanks to **Yalith's wolf **for the first review**


	10. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Warriors.

Chapter 5

**Tears blurred Ricky's vision. "This may seem hard, but remember" the women said more serious tone than before."You still have to learn to be and be able to recognize a loyal friend."Ricky couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just found out that his parents were dead and she wanted to tutor him on how to know if someone was a loyal friend? He looked back at the newspaper "Wait" he said to himself "I saw my dad reading the paper this ****morning****. He looked at the date. It**** read tomorrow's date. That meant the crash happened tonight.**** Ricky glanced at his watch. It was 10:45 PM. The paper said that the accident took place at 1:48 AM on Adams Road. He could get there with plenty of time it he ran through the woods. Without saying good bye to Lidia he yanked open the door and slammed it behind him. A small white cat walked out from under the couch and jumped on to Lidia's lap. "Don't ****worry Princess" Lidia cowed. "He's started two quests tonight." "A quest to learn to see ****loyalty,**** and a quest to find out who he truly is." **


End file.
